Janemba/Move List
Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Slams his tail on the ground. Bounces opponent. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1080 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Appears behind the opponent and bashes their head with both fists and then kicks them away. Only works if Janamba travels behind the opponent. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An advancing roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward slash with his sword. The sword can deflect weak ki blasts. }} |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast through a portal. The portal will tracks the opponent's position on the ground but not in the air. The portals can be controlled by holding , , or , also applying for the follow-up portals. Up to four blasts can be fired at a time. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A legsweep. Janemba's only low-hitting attack. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward slash with his sword that launches the opponent. The sword can deflect weak projectiles. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires a ki blast through a portal. Functions very similar to the variant, and can even be followed up from it during combostrings. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A leaping downward sword slash. The sword can deflect weak projectiles. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair reverse roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward slash with his sword. The sword can deflect weak projectiles. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 300 930 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast from a portal. Works just like the variant on the ground. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A horizontal smash with his sword. Causes a big wallbounce on hit. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Stands still and does the slash. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Takes a step forward before attacking. The slash is stronger, causes a wallbounce, and has more range due to Janemba taking a step forward before attacking. It does have more startup lag however. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A much stronger slash that grants a bigger wallbounce on hit. The startup of the airborne variant is equal to the variant, but the grounded variant has 1 more frame of startup. Move Janemba forward a bit, but not as much as the variant. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The throw causes a sliding knockdown. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1250 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = The grab is stronger and causes a wallbounce on a hit, but a sliding knockdown on hit after a Smash. Has additional frames of startup lag. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Has properties of the variant, but the grab deals more damage and gives a stronger wallbounce on hit, allowing for more follow-ups. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Thrusts one leg through a portal that comes out from above the opponent's head. Causes sliding knockdown on hit and makes Janemba teleport to the ground. }} causes the orb to descend and travel in the air if Janemba is high enough. |input-1 = (in air) |damage-1 = 840 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The orb stays on screen for the shortest time. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 840 |type-2 = Special |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The orb travels forward for a longer duration. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1575 |type-3 = Special |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The orb travels much further and deals more damage upon exploding. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Counterattack |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Creates a portal that absorbs any projectiles and then fires a projectile from behind the opponent. The projectile can be guarded. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Teleports a short distance forward. Directional inputs can control the direction Janemba travels. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = — |type-2 = — |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Teleports a short distance backward. Directional inputs can control the direction Janemba travels. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 765 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Creates a portal above the opponent and fires two ki blasts. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2415 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a shockwave from his sword. Upon connection, Janemba unleashes a barrages of slashes that launches the opponent away. Consumes one ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1995 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Grabs a rock and materializes it into charging attack of physical matter. Carries the opponent to the corner of the screen. Consumes one ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4108 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Traces his finger in the air to create a streak of green energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles and fires them forward. Consumes three ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Janemba